The present invention relates to a new type of clip assembly that can be used to temporarily attach or secure a writing implement such as a pen or other handheld instrument to a variety of anchoring points (i.e. the object to which the clip is attached) and effortlessly detach the instrument from the anchoring point whenever the user so desires. Such anchoring points may be of a greater thickness than those anchoring points to which present clip designs are capable of securely attaching.
Clips on writing implements and small handheld instruments are well known. Such clips are commonly utilized to secure or anchor a writing instrument to the pocket of a shirt or similar garment. A significant disadvantage of prior known clips for such objects is that the clip is only capable of anchoring the instrument to a thin piece of material. Such prior known clips are either mechanically incapable of anchoring to thicker materials, or doing so places inordinate stress on the clip such that it is likely to break, bend, incur damage, and/or permanently lose holding strength when returned to a thinner anchoring point.
Additionally, the clasping power of prior known clips against the anchoring point is often insufficient to secure the handheld instrument. Prior known clips with more substantial anchoring force are often too bulky or heavy to attach to a shirt pocket or are incompatible with a small, hand-held instrument. Furthermore, prior known clips with substantial clasping force often cause deformity, destruction, or damage to an anchoring point that becomes evident upon removal of the clip.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a clip that may be used upon a hand-held writing instrument or other hand-held instruments that is sturdy, opens wide, is not too bulky or heavy to attach to a shirt pocket, and is sufficiently strong to securably clasp thicker more voluminous objects that a garment pocket or several pieces of paper.